Hurricane
by McShepherdess
Summary: AU: Amelia Shepherd and Owen Hunt meeting in college. One night, just after kissing her, he confessed he had been thinking about her as a sign of a wind of change in his life.


She has been watching him for days: in the cafeteria, during classes, while he was playing football with his friends.  
He was the only male able to really attract her.  
There were plenty of guys who asked her out, they were all funny at the beginning, boring after the third date. She stopped an affair for boredom! And sexually speaking, too much was given for granted, it all was too easy, too plain.  
He, the red-haired guy, was the only beautiful and hard to reach male she'd seen in ages. Maybe that's why he made her so eager to talk to him, to reach him. She spent a couple of nights thinking about his pale hands and his blue eyes, trying to figure out something about his life. She wondered if he had a girlfriend, if he was already dating someone. She imagined he had several occasions to date someone, because he was too beautiful to be alone. And her… she didn't want to be an occasion. She didn't want to say _hi_ and then go out with him and then in bed, just to say _goodbye_ the following morning. _Hell_, she didn't want to be a moment, even though she could easily be, since he had already noticed her. Sometimes he looked at her and she was pretty sure he smiled back. He knew she was looking at him all the time. It definitely was easy to say _hi_ and all the rest, but that was not what she was interested in.  
She had to figure out how to take her chance. She had to give him, in a few instants, the hint of the idea that she was worth much more than the common dating mode, without even knowing how she moved in bed.  
She decided to follow him, to learn about his habits and interests. She could have become someone to casually meet and share a slot of destiny with.  
So one night she followed him, it was an idea on the spur of the moment, but she only learned where he lived.  
_Room 597, third block. _  
He opened the door with his own keys. He switched on the light. He lived alone, or at least that night.  
In the following days, she heard his name,_ Owen Hunt_. She thought it was a good name, she loved the way it sounded.  
He started looking at her more often; she started dreaming about him more often. It became a sort of obsession.  
She didn't accept any other man's invitation.  
One day she planned to leave her jacket in the park outside the college, where she knew he went running. She would have left it there, then came back to take it and maybe met him, out of breath. And then who knew.  
But she couldn't because of the hurricane.  
Sandy arrived the day before Halloween, as a kind of anticipated destiny's trick or treat.  
_24 hours at home for security reasons._  
Winter came in one night and it was not as mild as she imagined it to be. Suddenly the temperature was down and the snow began to fall.  
After the hurricane, she went back to the tiny park in winter dresses and boots, and sat under a tree drinking coffee.  
The blue-eyed guy was sitting near the lake reading a book and even though he seemed concentrated in what he was reading, he lifted his head and looked at her. He smiled and approached her silently.  
"Hi", he said, with his hands in his pockets.  
"Hi", she greeted him back, chuckling.  
"What's your name?", he asked all of a sudden.  
"Sandy", she replied, calmly.  
He looked surprised. "Really?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Do you mind if I sit here, Sandy?", he then asked. "I hope you'll be milder than this hurricane."  
She nodded and, when he sat down, asked: "Did Sandy caused you a lot of troubles?"  
"Yes", he replied. "It nearly destroyed the place where I live."  
She said she was sorry and then they kept talking for more than two hours, laughing and telling stories. She helped him with his math assignments and he shared with her his biology notes.  
They met again the following day, when he took her to a Halloween party. She was dressed up with leaves all around a smoke-grey dress, and had smoky eyes. She was a Hurricane. Her funny dress, tales and name amused him.  
He started calling her _The Hurricane._  
One night, just before kissing her, he said he was wondering if the destiny made them talk just after the hurricane Sandy. He was certain that it was a matter of destiny that he had to leave his apartment due to the damages caused by Sandy and look for another one the same period she was looking for a house herself.  
One night, just after kissing her, he confessed he had been thinking about her as a sign of a wind of change in his life.  
One day, she'll tell him all the truth about her.  
She'll tell him she has three sisters and a brother, she'll tell him she had a pill problem back in high school and she'll tell him she wants so hard to become a neurosurgeon.  
And, obviously, that she was able to pretend her name was Sandy to manipulate other people's idea of destiny for her own purposes.  
She'll tell him that actually her name is _Amelia Shepherd_, and that's the way he'll be allowed to call her.  
But she'll still allow him to call her _The Hurricane._


End file.
